Fakir and Duck
by anime917
Summary: Fakir has been trying to make Duck a girl again but when a mission in the woods turns into a chance to make Duck a girl again.
1. Chapter 1

_There was a man that died, he had powers to make his storys come to life. But when the man died, he had a descendant who inherit the man's powers. He began to write storys and they came to life but he made a grave mistake and promise to never write again til he met one duck._

Fakir was trying to write a story but nothing came to him. He stared at Duck, swimming in the pond. It had been a year since the raven was killed and Duck went back to being a duck. Mytho and Rue were married and were prince and princess, Fakir was an ex knight and now a writer. He was the descendant of Drosselmeyer and the reincarnation of the knight in Drosselmeyer's story. He looked at the trees, they were filled with flowers. Spring was coming and it was gettin foggy. He didn't care, all he cared was the small yellow duck that was once Princess Tutu. He heard drumming all the sudden and saw a small figure coming towards him.

"What is it Uzura?" Fakir looked at the ground.

"Why aren't you writing zura?" Fakir sighed and didn't tell her the reason.

"I have to get ready for dinner, come on Duck." Duck looked at Fakir and got out of the pond. Uzura played her drum behind them as they went to Fakir's house. Charon made dinner for them when they came home.

"So Fakir have you write a story yet?" Fakir looked at Duck, she was eating bread. He similed at her.

"No."

"Well the thoughts will come soon." They finished dinner and went to bed, Fakir took Duck to his room. She laid on Fakir's bed and watch Fakir staring at the window.

_Fakir is sad, he hasn't had any ideas._

Duck knew Fakir liked her but didn't know that he loved her. She looked down at her small yellow body as a duck.

_I'm just a duck that can't do anything, i miss dancing, i miss being a girl, i also miss being Princess Tutu._

She rembered the times when she was Princess Tutu, when she was dancing and helping Mytho getting his heart back togethor. She also miss helping Fakir and everyone, she miss everything in the world. Fakir stared at the night sky, the stars and the moon.

_I want to see Duck as a girl again, her long light orange hair, her bright blue eyes. Damn i even miss her clumsness. _

Fakir looked over at Duck, she was crying.

"Duck!" He ran to her and looked at her eyes. She had tears in her eyes and they were dropping on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Duck couldn't speak only quack.

"Quack." _I miss being a girl._

Fakir knew what she was crying about.

"You're crying beacause you miss being a girl." Duck nodded and looked at Fakir's eyes, they were filled with small tears. "I know how it feels being something that you don't want to be, but i promise that you will be a girl again." He used his thumb to take away her tears. Duck sighed when she felt his warmth of his thumb.

_He's so warm._

Fakir similed and saw that Duck was falling asleep that only made Fakir similed more.

"We both need to sleep." He picked Duck up and put her on his bed, he got in bed and fell asleep with Duck.

_I promise you, i will make you a girl again._

The next morning, Fakir and Duck got up and ate breakfest. They went out into the town to look around, Duck saw the school and thought about ballet. When she was Duck she was clumsy as ever but when she was Princess Tutu she was like a swan. She thought about her friends Pike and Lillie, they were annoying but they were friendly and fun. She and Fakir walked around town, each time they do this Fangirls come and scream when they see him. Fakir had to hide Duck so the Fangirls won't try and take her away.

"We should get back to the house." Duck nodded at Fakir, they went back to the house, Fakir went back to his desk and thought about his story. Duck wanted to go and see the school again, she sneaked out and walked to the school without Fakir knowing. Everyday she done this whenever Fakir was working, she got to the school and saw Mr. Cat's class. She walked to the window and saw the girls and boys dance, they were the advance class but she didn't care. They were dancing beautifully, she thought about Rue dancing like that. Even as Princess Krahae she was beautiful, she always wanted to dance but she was still a duck. When a boy and girl dance, she sighed.

_I wish me and Fakir dance like that._

"Duck?" Duck knew who voice that was, she felt her cheeks red and burning. She turned around and Fakir was standing behind her, he bend down to her.

"What are you doing here? I was looking for you moron." Fakir always called her a moron but didn't really mean it. He always done it since, it was a habit. Duck sighed when she heard moron and looked back at the boy and girl dancing. Fakir looked at them too, he knew that dance. He also knew that Duck was sighed at them, he felt sorry for Duck.

_She misses dancing. That's why she's here._

"I see." The boy and girl stopped dancing and everyone clapped. Duck missed people clapping when she finished a dance when she was Princess tutu.

"I'm so sorry Duck." Duck looked at Fakir, he was still staring at the classroom. "I know you miss being a girl and dancing. I made a promise that you will be a girl again soon." Duck made a small simile, Fakir similed at her.

"WHO IS THERE?" Mr. Cat was looking out the window but no one was there. He looked back at his class, Fakir was at the other side of the wall holding Duck in his hands.

"Moron! You could've get us in trouble." Duck got angry but didn't say anything. They went back to the house and Uzura was beating her drum.

"Can you stop that?" Uzura looked at Fakir and Duck.

"I like it." A voice said, then a hand was behind Uzura. It was Mytho, he was dress in regluar clothes and Rue was standing next to him. Her hair was in a bun but her hair flowed, she wore a red dress with heels.

"Mytho, Rue." Fakir closed the door behind him and talked with them.

"What are you doing here?" Fakir was sitting in a chair with Duck sitting next to his arm, Mytho was sitting in a chair and Rue was in his lap. Uzura was beating her drum.

"Can't the prince and princess come to see their friends?" Fakir ignore that commet.

"We came because the people saw a ghost in the woods. They are afraid to go in there now." Mytho said, Fakir similed.

"And you want me to find out what's in there?" Mytho nodded. "What about Duck?"

"She can't go, she might get hurt." Duck felt angry but didn't say anything. Fakir sighed and looked at Duck. He didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to get her hurt.

"Fine, i'll do it." Mytho similed and left with Rue. Fakir grabbed his cloak and grabbed his sword. He heard Duck's feet and he looked at her.

"I have to do it." Duck was afraid that Fakir could get hurt, he bend down to her and gave her a hug.

"I will be back, i promise." He walked out the door with his sword and his hood up. He ran into the woods and into the fog. Duck stared at the woods.

_Be safe Fakir._

Fakir looked around the woods for anything werid but only fog, he try to see anyone around but no one. Then he heard footsteps, he turned around and felt a push. He fell to the ground and saw a man. He was covered in black, he wore a hood over his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Fakir yelled and try to get up but the man put his foot on Fakir, he held out a sword.

"I am your worse nightmare." The man took off his hood, he had scars and cuts on his face. He had black tattoos that moved, he looked like death. He raise his sword over his head and yelled.

"I am death!" Fakir's eyes froze when he lowed his sword at Fakir. Then he heard something, a voice.

"Stop." Fakir looked around and saw a figure of light, it was a figure of a girl. Then she came out the fog, she had a pink tutu, her hair was in a bun with swan feathers. She looked like a ballerina, then Fakir knew who it was.

"Princess Tutu." She nodded, the man was afraid of his life.

"You're the angel." He got off on Fakir, he walked away from Princess Tutu. He fell on a rock and onto the ground.

"I am the guardian of light, the heart of love." The man yelled at her.

"You are my emeny!" Princess Tutu in the flesh. She looked beautiful, the man ran away deeper in the woods. Princess Tutu helped Fakir up, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"What is it?" Fakir thought it was Duck but had a feeling she wasn't.

"Are you Duck?" She shook her head.

"I am merly a dust of light." Fakir stood in front of her, a light came into the fog and went straight into Princess Tutu. She was a dust of light.

"Then why?..." She saw someone behind her and danced away.

"Wait!" She was gone into the light.

"Light is darkness but darkness is light." Fakir looked behind him, Edel was standing right there.

_She's a ghost, maybe she's the ghost that everyone was talking about._

"Edel, but you-"

"I have died but i have came back." Fakir walked in front of her.

"Why are you here?"

"You are in love with Duck are you not?" Fakir blushed a little but accepted it.

"Yes."

"You have been trying to make Duck a girl are you not?" Fakir looked at Edel.

"Yes, but nothing came up." Edel looked at Fakir, he fell to the ground.

"All i have done to Duck was giving her suffering. She wants to dance, she wants to be happy, she wants to be a girl again. And i can't do it!" He had tears coming out of his eyes, all the sudden Princess Tutu came back and saw Fakir. She ran to him and hugged him, he felt the arms of Princess Tutu. He missed Duck as Princess Tutu.

"You miss her as a girl, you miss her as Princess Tutu." Princess Tutu close her eyes.

"Fakir, it's okay now. I'm here." Fakir miss that voice.

"You want her to be Duck, as love grows between you. It grows a beautiful flower." Fakir looked at Edel, she had her hand out. He looked at Princess Tutu, she looked into his eyes. They were bright blue like Duck's, she kissed Fakir's cheek and disappered. He watch her body turned into dust and flew over him, he saw that the moon was out. Then the dust went to Edel, and turned into a pendant. Fakir stood up and saw the pendant, it was glowing pink. It was shaped like a heart with sliver around it, it was more beautiful than Duck's old one. Then a chain was building around the pendant, it was now a necklace.

"This isn't a heart shard, this is the symbol of love that is between you and Duck," Fakir touch the necklace and looked at Edel. "When you put it on Duck you must say your love to her and she will turn into a girl but when she doesn't say i love you, she will be a duck again." Edel gave Fakir the necklace.

"If she saids quack, will she be a duck again?" Edel shook her head.

"She will stay a girl forever." Fakir similed at the necklace.

"Thank you." Edel similed at Fakir. He ran out of the woods and to Duck. Edel stared at the town.

"As love grows into a flower, it will be beautiful." Edel walked into the woods and disappered.

**I hope you like it, it just popped out of my head and i just typed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Once there was a duck, a simple duck that had no powers but one day the man that died gave the duck powers to be a girl. The duck was happy, but became a duck again. Then the duck fell in love with a knight._

Fakir ran to his house and open the door.

"Where's Duck?" Charon saw Fakir sweating crazy.

"She went to the pond with Uzura." Fakir ran to the pond. He could see Uzura watching Duck swimming in the pond. He ran to them.

"What's the matter zura?" Fakir looked at Duck.

_Whats wrong Fakir?_

"I know a way that you can turned back into a girl." Duck felt happy inside, she walked to Fakir.

"Uzura, leave."

"Why zura?"

"Just please." Uzura left the pond with her drum beating. Fakir bend down to Duck.

"You can finally be a girl." He similed at her.

_You can finally be with me._

Fakir got out the necklace, he let Duck see. She thought it was more beautiful than the old necklace she had.

_Its beautiful._

Fakir knew if he had to put the necklace on Duck, he had to say what he felt about her.

"But before i put it on you, i have to tell you something." Duck had a confusing face.

"We have been friends for a year now, and i'm glad...I'm...Damn what is this so hard?" He got up and hit the ground.

_Fakir?_

"I'm sorry Duck, i'm not mad at you it's just..." Fakir fell to the ground and put his head on his knees.

_I can't even say my feelings._

Duck walked to Fakir and put her head on against his leg.

_Fakir._

"I have to say it." Fakir looked at Duck. She looked up at him.

"I love you Duck." Duck felt her heart beat faster.

"I love you more than writing stories, than ballet. I can't stand you not being by my side." Fakir finally gave in and put the necklace around Duck. He waited for something to happen and nothing did.

"It didn't work!" He got madder and had tears in his eyes. "I want you to be a girl so i can be with you." He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Duck had a tear in her eye and hugged Fakir's leg with her wings. He looked at Duck, she was going to cry too.

"I love you Duck."

"I love you too Fakir." Fakir thought his mind was palying tricks on him, he thought he heard her voice.

"What?"

"I love you Fakir." He knew he heard her voice, he raise his head and looked at Duck. She looked at herself. The necklace was glowing pink, she walked backwards and fell on a rock.

"Duck!" She fell into the pond, but the light was bright. It shined in the pond and it disappered into the water. He waited for her to come up.

"Duck!" Then bubbles came up and a girl with long light orange hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was light tan and she looked 14. Fakir similed and blushed, he looked away at her. He close his eyes but still had a simile on his face.

"Fakir?" Duck's voice was a little bit different but was still that cute girl.

"I'm right here." Duck looked down and gasped, she covered herself with her hands. Fakir took off his cloak and walked backward to Duck.

"Here." He gave her the cloak, she took it and wrapped it around her.

"Okay, i'm covered." Fakir turned around and saw Duck's full face. She was 14 now, she looked a little bit differnet. She was a few inches taller, she had longer hair. Fakir hugged Duck, and she hugged him too.

"I love you Fakir." He similed at her.

"I love you too." They heard a noise, they pulled away and saw Uzura. She was beating on her drum, she looked up and saw Duck and Fakir.

"Duck zura!" She ran to Duck and stared at her.

"Hi Uzura." Duck waved at her. Uzura stared at her eyes and gave her a light hug.

"You're back zura." Duck similed at her. Fakir coughed at them.

"We better get back to the house before anyone sees you without any clothes." Duck gave a grin at Fakir.

"You are only want me to yourself." He similed at her. He took her hand and walked to the house.

At the same time, at the castle where Mytho and Rue live. Mytho was walking down the halls and felt a pain in his chest.

"AH!" He lean against the wall, Rue heard him scream.

"Mytho!" She saw Mytho leaning against the wall, she ran to him.

"Rue." He couldn't catch his breath, then the pain disappered.

"What happen?" Rue hold Mytho's hand.

"I felt a pain in my chest." He laid his hand on his chest where his heart was. "Princess Tutu."

"What? She disappered and Duck was Princess Tutu. How can she turn into Princess Tutu if she's a duck?"

"I don't know but i could feel her prescence. We need to go see Fakir and Duck." Rue nodded and helped him up from the ground.

Fakir, Duck and Uzura got to the house. Fakir helped Duck in the house.

"I can walk." Charon heard a girl's voice and knew it wasn't Uzura's.

"Who goes there?" Charon looked at the door and saw Fakir, his arm was around Duck's waist.

"Hi Charon, Fakir for the 10th time and yes i have been counting. I can walk!" Fakir only similed. He put Duck in a chair.

"Can you find some clothes for her Charon?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Charon ran to look for clothes.

"Duck's back zura! Duck's back zura!" Uzura beat her drum and walked around the house saying that.

"I'm happy you're back." Fakir said to Duck as he similed at her.

"Me too." She similed at him, Charon came back with a dress in his hands.

"Here." He gave Duck the dress, Fakir coughed again.

"You can change in my room." Duck similed at him and went to change. She put the cloak on Fakir's bed and changed into the dress, it was short and pink with floral design on it. It had straps but were thin, she found a brush and brush her wet dangled hair. It was long and smooth and she put it back in a braid, she walked downstairs. She saw two girls voices at the door, Fakir was at the door. He looked angry.

"We saw Duck!"

"How did you see her?"

"We saw her orange hair and her cute little voice!"

"We want to see her! She has been gone for a year now! We are her best friends!" Duck knew who they were. She walked down and step into the room, Fakir heard Duck's footsteps.

"I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Wait-" Fakir slam the door in their faces. He sighed and leaned on the door.

"Fakir?" He looked at Duck, he felt his heart skip a beat. He thought Duck was beautiful in the dress. He coughed.

"Yes?" He kept his glaze at Duck.

"Was that Pike and Lillie?" Pike and Lillie were her best friends before she turned into a duck. They were annoying yes but they cared for her.

"Yes, they appartly saw you." Duck felt her cheeks blush.

"Oh." She looked away and felt Fakir's eyes still on her. Fakir coughed.

"You must be hungry." Duck similed at him, he made her dinner. Uzura came in, beating on her drum.

"Lovely dovey zura!" Fakir got mad but he did tell Duck that he loved her. When Duck was finished with dinner, she helped Fakir with the dishes.

"I can't reach." Duck was trying to put the plate at the tallest cabniet. Fakir similed at her shortness.

"Here." He put his hands on her waist and helped her up. She blushed and put the plate away, he helped her down. But his hands were still on her waist.

"Thanks." She similed at him, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her simile.

"You must be tired." Duck and Fakir walked to Fakir's room.

"Good night Uzura." Duck said before they enter Fakir's room.

"Here." Fakir gave her a shirt, it looked big. "You can take a shower in the bathroom first." Duck nodded and went to the bathroom and into the shower. Fakir sat in his chair and thought about Duck.

_She's change. I thought she would be the same duck but she's older now. 14 now._

Duck came out of the bathroom, wearing the shirt. She was drying her long hair, when it was dry she try to put it in a braid. Fakir similed and walked to her.

"Here, let me help you." Duck dropped her hands in her hair, Fakir put her long hair into a braid.

"Fakir."

"Yeah?"

"Where will i sleep?"

"In my bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"In my bed with you." Fakir was done braiding her hair, he walked away. Duck walked to the bed and laid down, she felt sleepy. But she could hear Fakir turn on the shower, she thought about Fakir.

_He's different. He's not the same Fakir that was a jerk, he loves me. He's 18 now, he's mature._

Fakir came in the room, he had bed pants on. He saw Duck falling asleep.

"Moron."

"I can hear you." Duck similed at him. He walked to her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He lift Duck up and put her under the covers, he blew out the light and got in the bed with Duck. He put his arm over Duck's waist, he put his head near Duck's.

"Good night Duck."

"Good night Fakir."


	3. Chapter 3

_Once a duck fell in love with a knight, the knight also fell in love with the duck. He tryed everything to make the duck back into a girl til he met the princess. He loved the princess too but the princess was a duck._

Duck heared the birds whistle, she open her eyes. She saw the sun's light in the room, she open her eyes fully and saw Fakir's sleeping face. He looked like he hadn't sleep in days, she similed and turned over her side. Her eyes were close but when she open them, Uzura was standing in front of her. Uzura took a deep breath.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZURA!" Fakir woke up and fell out of bed, Duck looked at Fakir.

"Fakir?" Fakir got up with a angry face. He looked at Uzura first.

"What the hell are you screaming about?"

"It's Duck's birthday zura." Fakir looked at Duck.

"Your birthday?"

"I didn't know I had one."

"She doesn't have a birthday Uzura."

"But 2 girls outside were yelling 'Happy Birthday Duck' zura." Duck sighed and fell on her back.

"Pique and Lillie." Fakir looked at Duck.

"We will be down Uzura." Uzura nodded and beated on her drum saying 'Happy Birthday Zura' as she left the room. Fakir closed his door and walked to Duck, she was laying on her back on the bed. She had her face in a pillow.

"Are you tired?"

"No, just embrassed." Fakir similed, he climbed onto the bed and was on top of Duck. He removed the pillow and saw Duck's face. She looked at Fakir, her cheeks blushed a lot.

"Fakir." He similed at her. He put his face inches away from her's. Duck could feel his breath on her.

"What?"

"You are on top of me."

"So?" Fakir kissed Duck's nose.

"It's akward."

"And?" He kissed her forehead.

"Um..."

"You have nothing else to say." He kissed her cheek. "Duck."

"Yes Fakir?" He similed at her.

"Can I give you your presant?" Duck stared at his lips.

"Yes." He similed at her again and was headed for her lips but they heard the door knocked.

"Shit." Duck stared at Fakir. He stood up and walked to the door, he open it and Uzura was standing there.

"I thought I told you that we would be down soon."

"There are people downstairs zura." Fakir looked at Duck, Duck nodded.

"Okay Uzura." Duck got up and walked downstairs with Fakir. When they got downstairs they saw Mytho and Rue. They saw them.

"Duck!" Rue hugged Duck.

"Rue?" Rue let go of Duck and looked at her necklace.

"Where did you get these beautiful necklace?" Duck looked at Fakir.

"I got it from Fakir." Fakir similed at Duck.

"Oh, um. Duck how come you're a girl now?" Duck looked down.

"Well, Fakir gave me the necklace and it turned me into a girl." Rue looked at Mytho and back at Duck.

"Does Drosselmeyer have anything to do with this?" Duck looked at Fakir.

"Fakir." Fakir looked at Rue and Mytho.

"Edel gave me it. The necklace was Princess Tutu." Duck looked at Mytho.

"That's why..."

"What?" Fakir walked to Mytho.

"Yesterday, I felt a pain in my heart. The same pain when Princess Tutu was giving me the heart shards. I thought Princess Tutu was back and that's why we are here." Fakir looked at Duck. There was some akwardness in the room.

"Well it shows that Duck isn't Princess Tutu. I guess we should leave now." Rue walked with Mytho at her side.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mytho hand Rue a bag, Rue walked to Duck.

"What are these?" Duck looked inside. Clothes.

"I thought you would come back as a girl so I found some clothes that I thought would fit you." Rue walked outside with Mytho and left the house. Duck looked at Fakir.

"You should get change." Duck nodded and went upstairs to change. She changed into a short pink dress that covered her celavege. She found some white low heels and fixed her hair. She walked downstairs, but she saw that Fakir was thinking at the table. She took a deep breath and walked to Fakir. She put her arms around Fakir's shoulders and laid her head next to Fakir's.

"Happy birthday Duck." Fakir kissed Duck's hand.

"Thank you Fakir." Fakir stood up and turned to Duck. He place his arms around her waist.

"We should go out on your birthday."

"Really?" Fakir similed.

"Yes, anywhere you want to go." Duck similed and Fakir kiss Duck's cheek. They walked out the door, they walked around town. To places that Duck wanted to go, Fakir just similed and nodded. But Duck had one place in her mind, Duck walked to the school.

"You want to go here?" Duck nodded. Fakir took Duck inside the school and into the old ballet class where Mr. Cat teaches. Duck looked at everything, Fakir similed at Duck and walked to the record player.

"Fakir."

"Yes?"

"I want to dance." Fakir similed.

"As you wish." Fakir turned it on and music began to play. He walked to Duck, he hold her hand. Duck stood on her toes, it was painful but she gotten used to it somehow. Fakir led the lead and Duck just followed, Fakir was happy to see Duck similing. She dance carefully so she wouldn't fall but if she did Fakir would save her. Fakir lift Duck in the air and swing her around, Duck's legs were up and straight. Fakir twirl Duck on her toes and she lift her leg, she twirl like a ballerina. Fakir stopped her and dip her, he stared at her big blue eyes and she stared at his green eyes. Fakir lend his face in Duck, Duck closed her eyes and felt Fakir's breath on her. She was blushing but controlled it, Fakir's eyes were close and he kissed Duck on the lips. They were sweet as candy and his were warm as fire, Fakir lift Duck up to kiss her fully. They kissed for what it seems to be hours, Fakir stopped the kiss to let them breathe.

"Duck?" Duck's eyes were close but her breath was on Fakir.

"Yes?" Fakir similed.

"Open your eyes." Duck open her eyes at Fakir. He kissed her eyelids and looked at her eyes.

"This is the best birthday presant ever." Fakir similed.

"I'm glad you liked it." They began to kiss again.

Fakir and Duck walked around town again in hand and hand. Duck put her head on Fakir's shoulder, Fakir similed at Duck. Fakir felt like the happinest man in the world when he sees Duck.

"Is that Duck and Fakir?" Lillie said to Pique.

"I don't know but I know when I see Duck and that's her! But why is she with Fakir?"

"Let's go see her!"

"Duck." Fakir wispered to Duck.

"Hm?" Fakir couldn't help to simile.

"Never mind."

"Okay." Fakir gave a small laugh.

"Duck!" Duck raise her head up.

"Did I hear Pique and Lillie's voice?"

"Duck!" Duck turned around, Pique and Lillie knocked her down.

"Ow!" Fakir had a annoying look on his face.

_Why god?_

"We knew it was you!" Pique and Lillie said at the same time.

"Please get off me." Pique and Lillie got off Duck. Fakir grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just shocked." Fakir turned Duck around to her friend but put his arms around her waist.

"Where have you been all this time?" Duck looked at Fakir.

"Out of town."

"Where?"

"Duck needs to go home now." Fakir took Duck's hand.

"But we just saw her!"

"You can see her later." Fakir took Duck away from the 2 annoying friends.

"You don't like them."

"Like them? I think they are annoying." Duck similed.

"Well they are my friends."

"I know." Fakir kissed Duck's head.

"I wish I could tell them but I don't trust them with secrets."

"And they will change it. Like when you wrote that love letter to me."

"That wasn't me! They made it and Uzura found it!" Duck started to freak out, but it only made Fakir simile.

"I know, I was messing with you." Duck gave a look.

"You're horrible." Fakir put his hands around Duck's waist.

"Am I?" Duck gave a confused look.

"Not all the time when I first met you, you were."

"Then I'm sorry." Fakir kissed Duck on the lips. The sun was setting as they kissed. It was the best birthday that Duck ever had.


End file.
